gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Game of Thrones was filmed between 23 July and 18 December 2010 and started airing on 17 April 2011. It consists of ten episodes, including a re-shot version of the pilot episode originally filmed in October and November 2009. Season 1 was mainly filmed on location in Northern Ireland and Malta, with the Paint Hall facility in Belfast being used as the main studio. Season 1 had a budget of $60 million. Season 1 is based closely on A Game of Thrones, the first novel in the Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin. Some characters and events are brought forwards from the second novel, A Clash of Kings, which will form the basis of the second season. Conversely, some events and characters are held back from the first book for the second season, for reasons of cost. Season 1 of Game of Thrones was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States and United Kingdom on 5 March, 2012, setting new sales records for first-week sales of a HBO series. Plot Season 1 spans a period of several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The action begins in the unified Seven Kingdoms of Westeros as the long summer ends and winter draws near. Lord Eddard Stark is asked by his old friend, King Robert Baratheon, to serve as the King's Hand following the death of the previous incumbent, Eddard's mentor Jon Arryn. Eddard is reluctant, but receives intelligence suggesting that Jon was murdered. Eddard accepts Robert's offer, planning to use his position and authority to investigate the alleged murder. Meanwhile, on the eastern continent of Essos, the exiled children of House Targaryen, which Robert destroyed to claim the throne, are plotting to return to Westeros and unseat the 'usurper'. To this end, Viserys Targaryen arranges the marriage of his sister Daenerys to Khal Drogo, the leader of 40,000 Dothraki warriors, in return for the use of his warriors in invading Westeros. For her part, Daenerys just wants to find a safe refuge far away from King Robert's assassins and her brother's scheming ambition. Finally, on the northern-most border of the Seven Kingdoms the sworn brothers of the Night's Watch guard the Wall, a 300-mile-long colossal fortification of ice which has stood for thousands of years. The Watch defends the Wall against the depredations of the lawless wildlings who live beyond, but rumour speaks of a new threat arising in the lands of perpetual winter. Cast Main Cast Starri﻿ng The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode: *Sean Bean as Eddard Stark *Mark Addy as Robert Baratheon *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister *Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont *Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish *Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Richard Madden as Robb Stark *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Also Starring Additionally the following cast members are credited as 'also starring' during the closing credits of each episode. *Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo Supporting Cast Recurring Cast The following cast members are credited as Guest Stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. * Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel (9 episodes) * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (8 episodes) * Amrita Acharia as Irri (8 episodes) * Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin (7 episodes) * Conleth Hill as Varys (7 episodes) * Jerome Flynn as Bronn (6 episodes) * Dar Salim as Qotho (6 episodes) * Susan Brown as Septa Mordane (6 episodes) * Roxanne McKee as Doreah (6 episodes) * Ian McElhinney as Lord Commander Barristan Selmy (6 episodes) * Mark Stanley as Grenn (6 episodes) * Josef Altin as Pypar (6 episodes) * Elyes Gabel as Rakharo (6 episodes) * Jamie Sives as Jory Cassel (5 episodes) * Esme Bianco as Ros (5 episodes) * Kristian Nairn as Hodor (5 episodes) * James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor Mormont (5 episodes) * Francis Magee as Yoren (5 episodes) * Gethin Anthony as Lord Renly Baratheon (5 episodes) * Luke McEwan as Rast (5 episodes) * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (5 episodes) * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister (5 episodes) * Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon (4 episodes) * Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon (4 episodes) * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (4 episodes) * Robert Sterne as Royal Steward (4 episodes) * Emun Elliott as Marillion (4 episodes) * Natalia Tena as Osha (4 episodes) * Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister (4 episodes) * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark (3 episodes) * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark (3 episodes) * Wilko Johnson as Ser Ilyn Payne (3 episodes) * Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon (3 episodes) * Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio Forel (3 episodes) * Dominic Carter as Commander Janos Slynt (3 episodes) * Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn (3 episodes) * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn (3 episodes) * Clive Mantle as Greatjon Umber (3 episodes) * Mia Soteriou as Mirri Maz Duur (3 episodes) * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister (3 episodes) * Roger Allam as Magister Illyrio Mopatis (2 episodes) * Margaret John as Old Nan (2 episodes) * Emily Diamond as King's Landing whore (2 episodes) * Joe Dempsie as Gendry (2 episodes) * Conan Stevens as Ser Gregor Clegane (2 episodes) * Jefferson Hall as Ser Hugh of the Vale (2 episodes) * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (2 episodes) * Ciaran Birmingham as Mord (2 episodes) * Kevin Keenan as Kurleket (2 episodes) * Ryan McKenna as Ser Willis Wode (2 episodes) * Brendan McCormack as Ser Vardis Egen (2 episodes) * Brian Fortune as Bowen Marsh (2 episodes) * Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga (2 episodes) * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (2 episodes) * Dennis McKeever as Othell Yarwyck (2 episodes) * Sibel Kekilli as Shae (2 episodes) * Vinnie McCabe as Lord Leo Lefford (2 episodes) Guest Cast The following cast members are credited as Guest Stars during the closing sequence of the single episodes they appear in. * Sir John Standing as Lord Jon Arryn ("Winter is Coming") * Bronson Webb as Will ("Winter is Coming") * Rob Ostlere as Ser Waymar Royce ("Winter is Coming") * Dermot Keaney as Gared ("Winter is Coming") * Rania Zouari as a Pentoshi servant ("Winter is Coming") * Ian Whyte as a White Walker ("Winter is Coming") * Spencer Wilding as a White Walker ("Winter is Coming") * Claire Wright as a Wildling girl ("Winter is Coming") * Rhodri Hosking as Mycah ("The Kingsroad") * Lalor Roddy as the catspaw assassin ("The Kingsroad") * Conor Delaney as a Lannister guardsman ("The Kingsroad") * Sarita Piotrowski as Jhiqui ("The Kingsroad") * Paul Portelli as a Drunk Man ("Lord Snow") * Nickovich Sammut as a Goldcloak ("Lord Snow") * Seamus Kelly as a Goldcloak ("Lord Snow") * Patrick Ryan as a Knight of House Frey ("Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things") * Susie Kelly as Masha Heddle ("Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things") * Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott ("Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things") * Alan Paris as a Goldcloak ("The Wolf and the Lion") * Antonia Christophers as Mhaegen ("The Wolf and the Lion") * Amira Ghazella as a Dothraki crone ("A Golden Crown") * Niall Cusack as a Riverlands refugee ("A Golden Crown") * Stephen Don as Stiv ("A Golden Crown") * Patrick Rocks as a Knight of House Lynderly ("A Golden Crown") * Barrington Cullen as Eon Hunter ("A Golden Crown") * Barry O'Connor as Wallen ("A Golden Crown") * David Michael Scott as Lord Beric Dondarrion ("A Golden Crown") * Simon Lowe as the Wineseller ("You Win or You Die") * Sahara Knite as Armeca ("You Win or You Die") * Graham Charles as Varly ("You Win or You Die") * Jeffrey O'Brien as Ser Jaremy Rykker ("You Win or You Die") * Phil Dixon as Tomard ("You Win or You Die") * Tristan Mercieca as a Little Bird ("You Win or You Die") * Simon Stewart as a Lannister messenger ("The Pointy End") * Matthew Scurfield as Vayon Poole ("The Pointy End") * Frank O'Sullivan as a Night's Watch messenger ("The Pointy End") * Chris Gallagher as a Lannister scout ("The Pointy End") * Rick Burn as a Stark guard ("The Pointy End") * Hugo Culverhouse as a stableboy at the Red Keep ("The Pointy End") * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey ("Baelor") * Edward Mercieca as a King's Landing baker ("Baelor") * Marcus Lamb as a Night's Watchman ("Baelor") * Colin Carnegie as Stevron Frey ("Baelor") * Bryan McCaugherty as Walder Rivers ("Baelor") * Stephen Grech as a King's Landing urchin ("Baelor") * Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie ("Fire and Blood") * Eros Vlahos as Lommy Greenhands ("Fire and Blood") * Steven Blount as Lord Rickard Karstark ("Fire and Blood") * Gerry O'Brien as Lord Jonos Bracken ("Fire and Blood") * B.J. Hogg as Ser Addam Marbrand ("Fire and Blood") * Faolan Morgan as a Stark guard ("Fire and Blood") Additional Cast Background Cast The following cast members are considered featured extras and appear uncredited despite their characters being identifiable. *An unidentified extra as Gyles Rosby (3 episodes) *Mark Coney as Galbart Glover (2 episodes) *Boyd Rankin as Mikken (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Maege Mormont (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Chella (2 episodes) *Tobias Winter as Timett (2 episodes) *Tommy Dunne as Tommy ("Winter is Coming") *An unidentified extra as Jeyne Poole ("Winter is Coming") *An unidentified extra as a Goldcloak ("The Wolf and the Lion") *An unidentified extra as Dareon ("You Win or You Die") *An unidentified extra as Jafer Flowers ("The Pointy End") *An unidentified extra as Othor ("The Pointy End") *An unidentified extra as Aron Santagar ("The Pointy End") *Kelly Long as Joyeuse Erenford ("Baelor") *An unidentified extra as Jaqen H'ghar ("Fire and Blood", recast in Season 2) *An unidentified extra as Rorge ("Fire and Blood", recast in Season 2) *An unidentified extra as Biter ("Fire and Blood", recast in Season 2) Stunt Cast The following stunt performers played identifiable characters. *Ivailo Dimitrov as Mago ("The Pointy End") Episodes Credits 'Production' * David Benioff - writer/executive producer. * D.B. Weiss - writer/executive producer. * George R.R. Martin - writer/executive producer. * Guymon Casady - executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss - executive producer. * Ralph Vincinaza - executive producer. * Vincent Gerardis - executive producer. * Frank Doelger - producer. * Mark Huffam - producer. * Sean Bobbitt - director of photography. * Sean Guest - 1st assistant director. * Tatiana S. Riegel - editor. * Gemma Jackson - production designer. * Michele Clapton - costume designer. * Marisa Clayton - digital post-production. * Ramin Djawadi - music (series). * Buster Reeves - stunt work. * Nina Gold - London casting director. * Amy Berman & Carrie Frazier - Los Angeles casting directors. * Michelle Taylor Spellman - Los Angeles casting associate. * Kerry Barden & Paul Schnee - New York casting directors. * Allison Estrin - New York casting associate. 'Writers' * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1-3, 5, 7, 9-10. * Bryan Cogman: episode 4. * Jane Espenson: episode 6. * George R.R. Martin: episode 8. 'Directors' * Thomas McCarthy: pilot episode (unscreened). * Tim Van Patten: episodes 1-2. * Brian Kirk: episodes 3-5. * Daniel Minahan: episodes 6-8. * Alan Taylor: episodes 9-10. Deleted scenes Due to limitations of filming time, there was very little shot for the season which was not eventually used. However, a notable scene cut was a flashback scene featuring the execution of Brandon Stark at the hands of the Mad King. Actors were cast for this scene and it was filmed, even appearing in some trailers, but ultimately was not used. The scene did not even appear on DVD or Blu-Ray releases of the season.Westeros.org report on the scene Media release Season 1 of Game of Thrones was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the UK on 5 March, 2012, and in the USA a day later. In the United States, Best Buy had exclusive packaging featuring the sigils of House Stark and House Targaryen on the cover, whilst HMV featured the Stark cover in the UK. On release, the DVD and Blu-Ray became the fastest-selling release in the history of HBO, outselling in its first week box sets of series such as The Sopranos, Band of Brothers and True Blood. It sold over 350,000 copies in its first week on sale, with 57% of those sales on the Blu-Ray format. It has also set new HBO records for digital sales on iTunesWesteros.org article on DVD sales. As well as all ten episodes of the first season, the set includes the following extra and special features: Blu-Ray only * Blu-Ray Complete Guide to Westeros: An interactive compendium of the noble houses and lands featured in Season One, PLUS 24 exclusive histories of the Seven Kingdoms as told by the characters themselves. * Anatomy of an Episode: An in-episode experience that explores the creative minds and colossal efforts behind episode six, “A Golden Crown”. * In-Episode Guide: In-feature resource that provides background information about on-screen characters, locations, and relevant histories while each episode plays. * Hidden Dragon Eggs: Find the hidden dragon eggs to uncover even more never-before-seen content. Blu-Ray and DVD * Making Game of Thrones: An exclusive 30-minute feature including never-before-seen footage from the set and interview from the cast and crew. * Creating the Show Open: An inside look at the creation of the Emmy-winning opening title sequence for Game of Thrones * From the Book to the Screen: Executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss, and author George R.R. Martin talk about the challenge of bringing Martin’s epic fantasy novel to life on HBO. * Character Profiles: Profiles of 15 major characters as described by the actors portraying them. * Audition Tapes: 25 minutes of audition reels and tapes showing how the main actors won their roles. * Inside the Night’s Watch: An in-depth look at the unique order of men who patrol and protect the Wall, a 700-foot ice structure that separates the Seven Kingdoms from the darkness beyond. * Creating the Dothraki Language: An insightful glance into the comprehensive language created for the Dothraki people in Game of Thrones. * Audio Commentaries: Seven audio commentaries with cast and crew. ** "Winter is Coming": Commentary by producers/writers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss. ** "The Kingsroad": Commentary by actors Lena Headey, Mark Addy and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. ** "Lord Snow": Commentary by actors Sophie Turner, Maisie Williams and Isaac Hempstead-Wright. ** "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things": Commentary by actor Kit Harington and writer Bryan Cogman. ** "A Golden Crown": Commentary by actors Peter Dinklage, Harry Lloyd and Emilia Clarke, and director Daniel Minahan. ** "The Pointy End": Commentary by writer/producer/consultant George R.R. Martin. ** "Fire and Blood": Commentary by producers/writers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and director Alan Taylor. Video Clips Video:"Iron Throne" Clip|"Iron Throne" Clip Video:"Power" Trailer|"Power" Trailer Video:"Fear and Blood" Trailer|"Fear and Blood" Trailer Video:"The Game Begins" Preview|"The Game Begins" Preview Images Got jon poster.jpg Got daenerys poster.jpg Got robert poster.jpg Got-eddard-poster.jpg Got cersei poster.jpg See also *Season 1 refresher guide References de:1._Staffel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1